


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Rays continuing rebuilding of his life with the help of Fraser





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: I don't own these guys wish i did

Author's Notes: For my very dear friend 

Story Notes: none just enjoy

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Still in Ben's office now that Ray had accepted the job both couldn't stop smiling. Ray felt like a huge weight was lifted from his chest.  
  
Sitting back and stretching a bit, "So Ray is that you're GTO outside"?  
  
Ray looked out the window smiling proudly, "Yep my dad and I restored it ourselves".  
  
Now leaning forward, "You did a fine job Ray I must say. The cabin I will give you is the one next to mine. It's one of the only ones that have a heated garage. So it will be good for your classic car. I'm afraid though the cabin isn't quite ready to move into. I want to make sure everything is in working order. So you can stay in my guestroom for a few days if that is ok with you"?  
  
Still not believing all this was true, "Ya, ya that will be great thanks".  
  
Getting up and putting on his coat, "Let's head up to the cabin so. You've had a long day Ray. So I'm sure you must be tired. Let's get you rested".  
  
Putting on his own coat, "Ya I'm pretty beat alright Ben".  
  
With that they headed to Ben's cabin. The two cabins lay side by side. Both had a beautiful view of the lake and mountains that lay behind them. Ray felt as though he was in a beautiful painting. He'd never seen this part of the ranch the last time he was here.  
  
Pulling up outside the cabins, before Ray got out of his car Ben was at his car window. Crouching down, "Ray do you want to put your car in my garage tonight. We are due some snow so I wouldn't want anything to happen to it"?  
  
Ray looked at the sky, "Am ya sure thanks. But what about your own"?  
  
Looking to his own car, "There is room for tow Ray. Not to worry".  
  
Now in Ben's cabin while Ray had his shower Ben lit the fire and started their supper.  
  
While Ray showered memories flashed in his mind. The sound of the gun when it went off. The screams of the people around. And running. Ray shook his head under the water trying to shake the memories from his head. Ray dried off and joined Ben for supper.  
  
After supper they sat in silence for a bit. It was a comfortable. It was like they knew each other for ever.  
  
Ray turned his head to Ben, "Ben can I ask. What made you buy this place off Willie? Did you know Willie before"?  
  
Looking at Ray intently, "Ray thought he had over stepped the mark with that question and wanted to apologise. Thinking, "Great Kowalski. You haven't even started yet and ya blew with the boss".  
  
With a slight smile, "Like you Ray I needed a career change. I knew Willie from awhile back our paths crossed due to my job".  
  
Ray was curious now, "What did you do before this"?  
  
Looking at Ray, "Ray I don't want details of your case until your ready. But before I answer you can I ask. What district did you work for in Chicago"?  
  
Ray wondered why this was important, "Am the 27th why"?  
  
Dropping his head and smiling, "Perhaps I should reintroduce myself then, "I'm Constable Benton Fraser RCMP I work with the Canadian consulate acting liaison with the Chicago PD 27th division. Partner with Ray Veccico".  
  
Ray's mouth dropped open, "You were a Mountie and you worked were I worked. Hold on let me think. My partner was Ray Veccico. The only partner he talked about was someone called Benny. Never went into details".  
  
Chuckling, "Benny is what he called me. I haven't seen or spoken to Ray Veccico In six years". Shaking his head.  
  
Gazing at Ben, "Why did you two fall out or something"?  
  
Sighing, "No not really. We were actually very close. We went through some very hard times. I left for vacation one time and when I came back he was gone. Just left undercover. I couldn't handle another person I cared about leave. So I put in for a transfer hopping finally they'd leave me go home. Even with Lt Welsh's help I was denied again. They said I'd never be welcome back home not after what I did so I resigned. Found out that Willie was selling so I bought it and here I am".  
  
It was so much to take in, "Ben I took over from Veccico while he was undercover. So you were the guy that was meant to be my partner. But I understand you did what you did. I probably would have done the same thing. So what did you do that was so bad that they wouldn't leave you go home for gods sake"?  
  
Again chuckling, "You know I had a line. It was I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father. For reasons that don't need explain I remain and act as liaison with the Chicago PD. It turned out that the killer was my father's best friend and a fellow Mountie I caught him turned him in. Twice. So I got punished sent to Chicago not welcome back home. Even when I was sent to a conference in Toronto it was uncomfortable. They'd taunt me let me know their feelings about turning in one of our own. But I'd do it again. It was my duty and he was my father".  
  
Ray was shocked, "Jesus Ben that's terrible. No wonder you left. So Veccico why didn't you ever contact him again"?  
  
Pocking the fire, "I didn't know he was back from been undercover. I moved. I never really wanted to go back to Chicago. He didn't try to find me either. I was hurt. I don't know".  
  
Gesturing with his hands, "Look Ben it's none of my business but I think you should contact him. He misses you. He said out loud but when he talked about Benny he was very sad. Don't let this friend slip by. I know I've let too many slip by in the past. So try ok".  
  
Taking a glancing look at Ray, I'll, ok Ray. I will I'll contact him won't be easy been a long time. Thanks for listening to me Ray. I don't normally talk like this. I think we are going to be great friends Ray"?  
  
Ray smiled. "Ya me to Ben Buddy me to".  
  
Ben kept talking, "Oh Ray I forgot to tell you. All my employees get their own horse. So you have something that's yours not just the working ones. You have a choice as to where you get it from. You can either get a rescue or we can go to the NILE stock trade show and get one there. Think about it and let me know ok".  
  
Ray looked dumbfounded, "You're kidding me right. I get my own horse. But I think I should tell you. I don't think I could afford to but one just yet"?   
  
Shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray. I get you the horse. You don't pay for it. It's a gift all my employees get".  
  
Laughing, "Your something else you know that Ben. Thank you I know I'm going to be happy here".  
  
Slapping Ray on the back, "I hope so to Ray. You look tired go turn in and I'll show you around tomorrow tell you more about the job. I'll give you a few days to settle in before you star. Get some rest and break from work ok".  
  
Yawning, "Ok thanks Ben I will. Sleep tightly now Ben".  
  
Going into their bedrooms each couldn't stop thing of the other.  
  
Ray shook his head, "Your becoming unhinged Kowalski. Get a grip he'd never go for you. He is to perfect to fall for you".  
  
Ben sat on his bed, "Ben, Ben, Ben get yourself together. Ray would never fall for you. He is to perfect".  
  
Both men lay down still thinking of the other as they drifted off to sleep.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
